


The Destruction of Emily Young

by orphan_account



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Multi, Rape, Sexual Violence, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2612783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is not your placid twilight wolfpack.  Never directly said they are wolves, but they implication is there.  These boys are very bad, very mean and not put off by the word no.  There is violence and rape in this story.  Stay away if this offends you.  </p><p>Emily Young made the mistake of going for an early morning jog down at First Beach.  She ends up in the wrong place at the wrong time and suffers the severe consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Destruction of Emily Young

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own twilight or the characters. Stephenie Meyer does. I just took her characters and made them dark and twisted, just the way I like them.

I pulled my old car into the empty parking lot at First Beach early Monday morning. I had awoken at around 3:30 in the morning unable to fall back asleep so I decided to head to the beach to jog for a while before I had to head back to my foster home to get ready for school. Stepping out of my car I shivered in the cool night air. I pulled my waist length honey blond hair back into a pony tail and tightened it. I raked my ice blue eyes up and down the beach enjoying its quiet beauty with no one around. Closing my eyes, I let the sound of the waves crashing on the beach wash over me, calmness spreading through me. 

With a dreading sigh, I slipped off my sweatpants revealing my short exercise shorts showcasing my long tanned legs. I shivered and quickly pulled off my sweatshirt standing in my shorts and sports bra. Walking onto the sand I bent my 5’9” frame over to touch my toes warming up and stretching my muscles. After stretching I put my IPOD on and found some music. 

I started jogging down the beach and let my mind begin to wander. Exercise was my escape from reality. Reality was that my birth parents didn’t want me and gave me to foster care at age 6 signing away all rights. By that point I was too old to adopt so I had been languishing through the foster care system. My foster mother could give a fuck what I did as long as her monthly check came in, so there was no love there. She hated me anyways as she thought I was corrupting her biological son, who was 19 years old. He was always coming on to me and trying to feel me up. Whenever he was caught too close, he would tell his mom that I was trying to seduce him. As if. 

I was now 16 ½ and was a Junior at Forks High School. I had recently broken up with my boyfriend of one year, Mike Newton. He had started pressuring me too much to have sex with him and I just wasn’t ready. I planned on remaining a virgin until I was married, or at least sure of the one I was with. I was actually enjoying being single and not quite ready to date yet. I knew I was pretty, beautiful even, having been told so constantly by the guys at my school. I tried not to be vain about it, but the girls at school still hated me. My only friends were Angela and Claire, both fellow foster kids that lived with me. Angela and Claire had been in the home with me for 6 years and we were closer than sisters. They had always stood up for me and had my back and I for them. We would do anything for each other. 

The smell of a fire permeated my thoughts and I stopped running, sniffing the air curiously as I looked around. Apparently I had zoned out and had jogged a lot further than I thought. I was past the populated and public area of the beach and was running along beside the dark forest. I looked ahead of me and could see a bonfire with several guys sitting around it. I was too far away to get a clear look at any of them, but my instincts were telling me to turn and run before they caught sight of me. As far as I could tell they had yet to notice me and I wanted to keep it that way. I took a deep breath before spinning on my heel to run the other direction. 

 

Suddenly I was grabbed by my ponytail and pulled against a solid chest that felt like it was burning up. 

“Where you running off to beautiful?” A voice whispered into my ear causing me to shiver. “I, uh, um, I have to get home, my parents are expecting me.” I stuttered out trying to pull away from the man that held me. 

Another man stepped in front of me and I gulped as I took in his size. He had to be at least 6’6’ and was a solid mass of muscles. His whole chest was well-defined and had eight-pack abs. Smirking at me he came closer and ran his finger down my face laughing as I trembled. “You sure about that? What kind of parents let their little girl run down the beach by herself at 4 in the morning.” He asked rhetorically. The guy holding me against him laughed. “C’mon baby, let us introduce you to our friends.” He said, pulling me along towards the bonfire. 

I shoved my feet into the sand and struggled against him. “No!” I shouted at him. “Let me go.” I dug my nails sharply into this skin of his forearms, trying to get him to let me free. Rolling his eyes in exasperation at my attempts, he simply grabbed me and flipped me over his shoulder so my head was hanging over his back. He slapped his hand roughly on my ass before continuing towards the bonfire. The second guy with us laughed at my yelp of pain. 

“Look what Sam and I caught.” The man holding me announced before dropping me roughly into the sand. I looked up at the man who had been holding me and gasped. He was even more muscular than the other guy, who I’m guessing was Sam, but was slightly shorter. I looked around the bonfire and noticed four other huge guys leering at me with beers in their hands. “Nice job Paul.” One of the others commented. “Sam.” Sam walked over to the cooler and pulled himself out a beer. 

“Want one?” he asked me with a grin. Was he kidding? I shook my head quickly and saw him toss the beer to Paul, who popped it open and chugged it down before tossing the can into the fire and catching the new one tossed his way. I slowly stood up, not liking the way all of their eyes were following my every move. “Can I just go please?” I hated the begging sound in my voice and the way it cracked. “You scared the poor girl, you’ve had your fun. Now I’m leaving.” I tried to inject steel into my voice, but failed miserably before turning and starting to walk quickly away from them back towards the population. 

After a few seconds of no one stopping me I thought they were going to let me go. 

Until I heard them all break out into laughter. 

I started running, but was quickly caught from behind. “C’mon sweetheart, we haven’t even started with the fun yet.” A new voice said against my face. This guy felt like he was burning up too. I screamed and tried to push away from him.

“Help!” I screamed as loudly as I could. “Somebody please help me.” A hand was clapped firmly over my mouth. “No one can hear you baby.” He smirked “You’re just making this harder on yourself.” He dragged me back to the fire and pulled me down on his lap. I struggled against him, but quickly stopped when I felt him grow hard against me my butt. He laughed lowly, then took a swig of his beer before thrusting his hips up into my butt jamming me with his hardness. 

“So who’s first?” he asked, directing the question at Sam. 

“I’d say Paul gets the honors. He caught her.” Sam replied. Paul stood up with a wicked smile and headed towards me. I cowered back instinctively into the chest of the guy holding me, but he simply pushed me out of his lap at Paul’s feet. “Thanks Jare.” Paul laughed snidely. 

Paul pulled me up so I was standing flush against him and rocked his hips forward into my pelvis. “You ready for this dick bitch.” He growled into my ear. I trembled as the his words sunk in. 

Up to this point I had been holding out hope they were just fucking with me and were going to let me go. He shoved me away from him causing me to fall back several steps. We were now standing outside the ring of the bonfire on the sand between the ring and the ocean. He shoved me down to the sand. I started crying, tears running down my face and into the sand. 

“Please don’t.” I begged again. “Don’t do this to me.” Paul simply smirked at me before unbuttoning his shorts and dropping his pants. I whimpered at the size of his dick and tried to crawl away from him, but he quickly grabbed my ankle and pulled me back towards him. I started crying harder “please that won’t fit. Please.” I begged. “Don’t worry, I’ll make it fit.” He promised kneeling between my legs and forcing them apart. He quickly pulled my shorts off and threw them over his shoulder before ripping off my panties. My bra was next to follow.

Paul positioned himself between my legs and I struggled frantically as I felt his tip at my opening. I raked my nails down his back before pounding against his chest.

“I’m a virgin. Please stop.” I whimpered in desperation. He stopped for a minute and I had hope my pleas had gotten through. Then he got a shit eating grin on his face and called over his shoulder to the other guys “Looks like we got a virgin here.” He taunted them. 

“Lucky fucker” I could hear the others saying as Paul turned his attention back to me. 

“This will only hurt a lot.” He said as he shoved his dick all the way into me without pause. I screamed at the burning pain ripping through me down there. Ignoring my cries Paul continued thrusting roughly into my body. I continued crying and pushing against him uselessly. 

Finally, after several minutes of agony Paul gave a final thrust and came into me. I thanked god I was on birth control to regulate my cycle as he didn’t have a condom on. I just prayed he didn’t have any diseases to be passed on to me. I sighed in relief as his hot body moved away from me and I moved into a sitting position crying. I heard Paul approaching the others. “She’s thoroughly deflowered now.” He laughed. 

“Your turn Sam.” I saw Sam give Paul a playful shove in irritation. 

“Fucker always gets the virgins.” Sam was mumbling as he came to stand over me. I looked up at him through my tear stained eyes. “Oh well, your still gonna be plenty tight for me.” 

Grabbing me by the hair Sam pulled me onto my feet relishing my pained cries. Holding my hair with one hand, Sam quickly pulled down his pants with the other. He spun me so my back was pressed against his chest and I felt his hard length pressed against my ass. My god he was huge too. Sam pressed his face into my neck and I cried out as he bit me roughly on the neck. With a smirk he forced me down onto my knees, and then pushed me forward so I was on all fours in front of him. Never letting go of my hair Sam shoved his dick into my sore pussy. I cried out from the pain and heard the others all laughing. Sam tightened his hand in my hair and he wrapped it roughly around his large fist. I could feel strands of my hair being ripped out and tears again stung my eyes. Sam constantly yanked on my hair and bit my neck and shoulders as he fucked me. I was going to be covered in bite marks and bruises tomorrow. With a last vicious tug of my hair that wrenched my neck Sam came into me. He pulled out of me and shoved me to the ground. 

“All yours Jared” he called walking back to the fire. I laid on my stomach crying into the sand for several minutes before I was jerked roughly to my feet by Jared and pushed towards the ocean. “Go clean yourself.” Jared said with a look of disgust on his face. “I don’t want their shit getting all over my cock.” I unsteadily walked towards the water welcoming the freezing temperature after the burning heat of Paul and Sam. 

I walked to waist deep water and dropped to my knees washing the remnants of Paul and Sam out of me. I dipped my head under the water trying to numb myself. “Hurry up, I don’t have all fucking night.” I heard Jared call nastily from the beach. I quickly stood up goosebumps puckering my skin in the cold night before walking quickly towards Jared. 

As soon as I was in front of him, he reached one of his hands out and captured my nipple in his fingers. I yelled in pain as he viciously twisted it. He laughed at my cry before pulling me tightly to him. “You’re a very beautiful girl.” He told me. “Too bad for you that you didn’t put out for us willingly.” I looked at him in disbelief. “You can’t honestly have expected me to be with you all willingly?” I asked in shock. He smirked at me. “Why not, plenty of other girls have.” Jared said nonchalantly. “You could have had a lot of fun. Instead you get hurt.” He leaned in to whisper into my ear. “To be honest, I prefer it this way.” He wrenched both of my nipples in his fingers and laughed again as I cried from the pain. 

Without warning, he shoved me down into the sand and positioned his cock at my entrance. “I better not feel any other cum up there.” He said. “Maybe I should just fuck you up the ass instead.” My eyes widened in horror and he grinned before shoving into my pussy.

Somehow I managed to blank out the rest of Jared’s turn, as well as the remaining three men. I retreated into a dark place in my mind and stayed there as Jared, then Jake, Embry and Quil took their turns fucking my body. After the last one raped me, Paul threw my clothes at me. “Get dressed.” He ordered. 

Grateful to have my clothes back, I quickly threw them on. I saw the sun beginning to rise and I knew it was around 6:30 a.m. in the morning. I saw the guys putting out their fire and gathering their belongings. I unsteadily got to my feet, my body aching from the abuse of the past hours. 

Sam sauntered up to me and gripped my chin in his hand. He stared intensely into my eyes for a minute and I gasped at the coldness in them. “You better not say a fucking word to anyone about what happened here, you got that?” He snarled at me. “You do and what happened tonight will seem like a fucking picnic compared to what we will do to you.” Releasing my chin, he shoved me down in the sand before turning to walk off with the rest of the guys. 

Hugging my knees to my chest I allowed myself to break down crying for several minutes before I came to my senses and took off running towards my car. I didn’t know if they were still hanging around, but I didn’t want to find out. I reached my car and climbed in gasping in relief. I quickly started the engine and drove towards Forks. Pulling up to my foster home, I quickly climbed out of my car and ran into the house for a hot shower. Scrubbing my body I tried to get control of my emotions before having to face Claire and Angela. 

Somehow I managed to pull myself together and make it through the week without anyone knowing anything. I had no idea how I kept from falling apart. 

I had done some research online and had called an anonymous rape hotline. The counselors had helped me a lot, though they were encouraging me to go to the police. They said rapists often tell victims, they will hurt them worse and it's just a threat, so I was contemplating making a report, but I was still terrified. 

Saturday morning found me standing in front of the Forks Police Department. Nervously looking around, I took a deep breath and entered the building. The officer at the front desk looked at me expectedly and I opened my mouth to report my rape but chickened out at the last second, instead asking a mundane question about a parking ticket I had and hurrying out of the there. 

The weekend passed in a blur and before I knew it, it was Monday again. They day passed uneventfully and I was walking out of the school with Angela and Claire planning an afterschool shopping trip.

As I approached my car I looked up and came to a dead stop. Angela and Claire ran into the back of me and looked at me in confusion before glancing towards my car. Their mouths dropped open as they took in the guy standing against my car. Recovering quickly they both smiled shyly at him before turning to me. “Who is he?” they both whispered.

“You didn’t tell them about me baby?” Paul asked with a smirk strolling casually towards us. “I’m hurt.” He put on a wounded expression. I still stood frozen, staring in shock at him. “What are you doing here?” I stuttered. Paul laid his arm across my shoulders and pulled me into his side. “I wanted to give my girlfriend a ride. Not gonna give me a kiss hello?” He said squeezing my shoulders so I didn’t miss the warning in his words. I shuddered against him before turning my lips up to his. He pressed a kiss against my lips. 

“Introduce me to your friends?” He said making it sound like a question. “Paul, this is Angela and Claire. Guys this is my…boyfriend, Paul.” I said stuttering slightly over the word. 

“Boyfriend?” Angela repeated, raising an eyebrow. “Since when?” I watched Paul eye them both lust clear on his face and I wanted to scream at them to run. “We met last week on the beach, and what can I say, instant attraction.” Paul said, giving me a rough squeeze and looking at me expectantly. 

“Yeah,” I finally said. “I went jogging one morning and bam, there he was.” 

“If you all don’t mind, I would like to steal my girl for a while, I’ve been missing her.” Paul said with a breathtaking smile towards Angela and Claire. “Aww” they both said, nodding happily. 

“I can’t” I said, somewhat frantically. “I have to give these guys a ride. We’re going shopping.” Angela and Claire shook their heads quickly at me. “Just give us your keys Emily and Paul can bring you home later. We can go shopping another day.” Claire said, grabbing my keys from me.

“See you ladies later.” Paul called over his shoulder as he directed me towards his truck. It was a huge Dodge Ram 4x4, black with limo tinted windows. Out of view of Angela and Claire Paul roughly shoved me into his truck before walking to the driver’s side and climbing up. He gave Angela and Claire a friendly smile and wave and I swear I saw them swooning. I pushed myself all the way against passenger door as far away from Paul as I could. He slammed his door and started up the engine before turning towards me with an evil smirk on his face. “Is that anyway to greet your boyfriend?” he asked. “You were kind of rude to me.” I stared at him in shock. 

“Get over here and kiss me right.” He ordered. “No way?” I said quietly, not wanting Angela or Claire to hear. “Are you delusional? You raped me. You’re not my boyfriend.” 

Moving so fast he was a blur he grabbed me painfully by the arm and pulled me to him my lips inches from his. “We have a pretense to keep up and if you want your friends safe you will play along.” He said. “Your two friends are really hot. I bet the boys would love to meet them.” He said the implication clear in his words. “You wouldn’t” I said in disbelief. 

“Kiss me and make it believable.” He said again. 

Fighting back the revulsion I pressed my lips against his shuddering as I felt his hot tongue open my lips and thrust into my mouth. “Better.” He smirked when he was done before shoving me away and driving out of the school lot. 

“So there’s a rumor going around you were at the police station on Saturday.” he said. “Didn’t Sam make it clear what would happen if you opened your fuckign mouth? He asked glaring at me. I felt panic gripping me. Those counselor’s had lied! They had come back for me. How did they even know I went to the station, I wondered. 

“I didn’t say anything, I promise.” I plead. “I swear I didn’t.” I didn’t have time to react before the back of Paul’s hand slammed across my face. I screamed as I felt my lip split and blood began pouring down my chin. 

“We know you didn’t” he responded. “The fact is you were going to and eventually would get brave enough to open your mouth.” He glanced over looking at me in disgust. “Any of the blood gets on my seats and you’ll regret it.” He warned. “Now what is your name?”

“Emily.” I whispered in reply. 

“Here’s how it’s going to be, Emily.” Paul began. “You are going to pretend I’m your boyfriend. You are going to service us whenever we tell you to.” He paused to throw a cell phone at me. “It would be in your best interest to answer when we call. This will continue until we say we are through with you. If you try to turn us in, tell anyone or deny any of us anything, me and the boys will be swinging by to pick up your two friends and they will be taking your place while you get to watch.” He looked over at me before continuing. “We’ve been watching you for the past week and can see how close you are to them. You wouldn’t want them getting hurt now would you?” Staring at him, I could only shake my head. “You play nice with us, we’ll leave your friends alone.” He told me simply. “You don’t, we won’t.”

“Why are you doing this to me?” I asked him. Shrugging his shoulders, he replied simply “We’re bored. Need a new toy”

We pulled into the garage of a house near the beach bordered by the forest. At his indication, I climbed out of the cab and followed reluctantly behind him. We walked into the empty house and Paul sauntered over to the couch. Standing by it, he unbuckled his pants and slid them down, followed quickly by his boxers. He then sat down on the couch. “Come suck my dick.” He ordered, leaning his head back against the couch. I swallowed back the bile rising in my throat and stumbled forward slowly until I was standing between his knees.

“What are you waiting for?” He huffed impatiently. I was frozen, staring at his hard dick. I had never given head before and it wasn’t something I ever wanted to do. Growling impatiently he stood up and grabbed me by the back of the neck, forcing me onto my knees before settling back on the couch. Twisting his hand into my hair, he forced my face down to his dick. “Open up and put it in.” he said. “If I lose my patience, I’m gonna go back to Forks right now and Angela and Claire will be spending the rest of the evening choking on my dick.” He threatened. 

Taking a deep breath and I opened my mouth and slid his dick into my mouth gagging at the full sensation. After several minutes of a lackluster blowjob on my part Paul grunted in frustration pulling me off his dick. He picked me up, tore off my clothes and bent me over the back of the couch ramming his dick into my pussy.

“Fucking a virgin is hot. A blowjob virgin sucks.” He snarled in my ear. “I suggest you learn real quick how to suck a cock.” He continued to pound into me for several minutes before quickly pulling out of me and flipping me around to shove his cock in my throat as his cum shot out of it. I gagged at the unfamiliar taste. “Swallow it.” He growled as he pulled his dick out of my mouth. Not hiding my disgust I swallowed the cum in my mouth. I heard laughter approaching the house and cringed back against the couch. Paul laughed at me and pulled up his pants as Quil and Jared walked into the house. Quil’s eyes landed on me and he plopped down on the couch next to me. “So Paul’s girlfriend” Quil teased as Paul glared murderously at him.

“Don’t call the bitch that when no one’s around. Her name’s Emily” Paul grunted at him. “I want you to hop on my dick and take it for a ride.” Quil continued as if Paul hadn’t interrupted him. I hesitated again trying to think of a way out of this situation. Maybe they weren’t serious about Angela and Claire and were just using that to scare me into compliance. I contemplated my options for several minutes ignoring Quil’s huff of impatience. 

“So Quil” Jared said in a conversational tone. “Did you see Emily’s friends. They’re pretty fucking hot.” Jared tossed a pile of photographs onto Quil’s lap. I peeked in curiosity and gasped as I saw pictures of me, Claire and Angela taken throughout town, as well as pictures of them both in various states of undress in their bedrooms. “Just in case you didn’t think we were serious.” Jared told me. I met his eyes and he smirked at me. “I think Quil told you to do something.” He reminded me. I jumped up and positioned myself over Quil, who had slipped his pants and boxers off and slid myself onto his dick. I held still for a minute to adjust to his size and began lifting myself up and down his dick focusing on a spot on the wall so I didn’t have to look at him. “Girl sucks at given head.” I overheard Paul saying to Jared. “Couldn’t even suck past my tip without gagging.” He said disgustedly as Jared laughed. “I don’t have the patience for that shit. Jake may have to teach her cause I just want to smack the shit out of her.” Jared nodded in agreement. “Me neither, bitches should be naturals at sucking cock. But Jake is pretty mellow, I bet he would have her sucking cock like a pro in no time.” They both laughed before turning their conversation to this weekend’s football games.

I felt Quil’s hands tighten on my hips as he began to shoot his cum into me. After his dick finished spurting into me he lifted me off of him and threw me onto the floor with a smirk. “Clean it off.” He ordered, pointing at his dick. My eyes widening in horror, I shook my head no in disgust. He couldn’t be serious. Stalking quickly over to us Paul grabbed me by my hair and shoved my face towards Quil’s lap. With an evil smirk he twisted his hand into my hair until it was wound so tightly that I gasped. When my mouth was open he shoved my head down to take Quil’s cum covered cock into my mouth. I gagged on his dick at the nasty mixture of cum and my pussy, as well as the blood that flowed as my lip split wider. “Better suck it clean bitch.” Quil told me. Trying not to throw up I sucked all the juices off of him before leaning back onto my feet and breathing heavily. “You’re right, she sucks at head.” Quil announced as he headed to the fridge grabbing a beer. 

The guys left me sitting alone on the floor, naked, tears streaming down my face as they gathered on the couch to watch some football. I sobbed silently my arms wrapped around my knees, hugging myself. I couldn’t believe the situation I was in, but I couldn’t think of a way out. While contemplating turning the guys in, I had learned of the high positions they held in their tribal society and the high esteem they were held at in Forks. I knew nobody would believe me if I tried to turn them in. That was why I couldn’t bring myself to say anything when I had the chance. I was just a lowly foster kid. I knew my foster mother wouldn’t believe me either. She thought Angela Claire and I were just trouble makers and was constantly blaming us for anything that went wrong and thought I was trying to corrupt her son. I couldn’t let Angela and Claire go through what I had been through so far. It was better for it to keep happening to me than to let them be raped. I was already broken, no need for them to be too. I was broken out of my reverie by the sound of the front door slamming open.

“I hear somebody needs to learn to give head.” I heard Jake yell jovially. I snapped my head up and cringed at the huge grin on his face. Behind him Sam was watching me with a smirk. I saw Jake make his way the fridge to grab a beer before plopping down in the recliner. He looked over at me expectantly. “Well? C’mon get over here and learn to suck some dick bitch.” He sneered. This was the mellow guy? I thought to myself. I started to stand up to walk to him, but he stopped me by putting his hand up. “Crawl.” He ordered with a wicked grin. I stared in disbelief. He wanted me to crawl? Was he kidding me? I looked around the room in shock and saw all the guys watching me with expectant smirks. Lowering my head in shame I got up on all fours and slowly crawled across the room to Jake. I heard the guys snickering and shuddered at the degrading act I was performing. I finally reached Jake and kneeled in front of him. I looked up at him as he gripped my chin tightly. Whack. My head snapped to the side from the force of his slap across my face. “I tell you to do something, you don’t fucking hesitate.” He said, grabbing my chin again and forcing me to look in his eyes. “Got it cunt?” He snarled releasing me. I quickly nodded my head, my cheek stinging from his slap. Jake motioned me forward and slid his pants down revealing his dick. I scooted between his knees and moved my mouth to his dick preparing to take it into my mouth but he stopped me. “That’s not how to suck a dick woman.” Jake said shaking his head. “First you grab my dick in your hand.” 

He paused while I followed his instructions. “Now stroke it slowly….more pressure…there you go.” He ground out. “cup my balls with your other hand and squeeze them gently.” I followed his prompts smoothly sliding my hand up and down his dick while squeezing his ball sack in my other hand. “Now take your tongue and lick up and down my length and tip.” He told me. I nervously stuck my tongue up and licked gently up and around his length before licking over his tip. “stick your tongue into my slit.” Jake groaned gripping my hair with his hand to pull me closer. I stuck my tongue out and licked it through his slit grimacing at the bitter taste of his precum. “Now take the tip into your mouth and suck hard on it while still using your tongue to rub it.” He ordered. I sucked his mushroom tip into my mouth gagging at the fullness in my mouth. I stopped for a second trying to adjust to the feel and stop the gagging. As the feeling subsided, I sucked hard on his tip and swirled my tongue around the base of his tip. “Now start doing that to the rest of my cock.” He demanded. “Open your mouth and ease me in sucking and using your tongue. No teeth. You bite my dick and I’m gonna fucking hurt you.” I started easing his dick into my mouth trying to suck and use my tongue at the same time while pausing every little bit he entered my mouth to control my gag reflex. I worked up a rhythm of sucking and licking sliding him in and out of my mouth. “Fuck” Jake moaned after several minutes. “This girl’s a natural.” He got a wicked smile on his face. “See if your ready for this.” He said with a smirk jerking his hips up and my head down, forcing his cock all the way into the back of my throat. I gagged at the invasion and tried to pull off his dick, but he held me on him. “No teeth.” He warned as I struggled. 

Realizing he wasn’t letting me off him I stopped struggling and concentrated on breathing, letting my throat relax around his thickness. I breathed in through my nose and felt myself adjusting to the feel of his dick. Feeling me relax Jake began thrusting his hips fucking my mouth quickly. “Use your tongue.” He moaned to me as he slid his dick in and out of my mouth. Following his instructions I roamed my tongue around his tip and length as he thrust in and out. “Suck the tip and grab my balls now” he ordered as he got close to cumming. I sucked hard on his tip and instinctively stroked his length as I cupped his balls. Soon his dick started spasming and he shot his load into my mouth and I cringed at the bitter taste. Meeting his eyes, I understood the unspoken order in them and swallowed the load with a look of disgust. With a sigh of satisfaction Jake pushed me away from him and put his dick away. 

Looking up from my position on the floor Paul caught my eye and inclined his head towards me, beckoning me to him. I got up and walked over to him and looked at him in defeat. “Let’s check out your new blow job skills.” He said pulling his dick out of his pants. I knelt before him and grabbed his dick in my hand before cupping his balls in the other. I stroked his dick several times before sucking his tip into my mouth and swirling my tongue using the techniques Jake had told me. Paul groaned as I tongued his dick. 

“Good job Jake” he said. “Bitch can suck my dick anytime now.” I continued tonguing and licking his dick. I felt someone kneeling between my feet and tensed as I felt hot hands grab my hips before a dick was thrust into me, causing my head to jerk forward and Paul’s dick to hit the back of my throat. I pulled him out of my throat and tried to continue with the blowjob, but with every thrust into my pussy I ended up deepthroating Paul. “Fuck that feels good.” Paul ground out. “Keep fucking her like that Sam.” Sam continued to roughly fuck me from behind as Paul began to cum in my mouth. After I swallowed Sam quickly flipped me around and stood up so I was face to face with his dick. Sam roughly jerked his penis several times before his cum burst out shooting all over my face. I gasped in disbelief and disgust as his cum landed all over my face. The guys all burst out laughing as I sat there in shock for several minutes. “Go clean yourself up bitch.” Sam leered at me. “It’s time for you to go.”

After I had cleaned up and gotten dressed Paul drove me back to my house pulling me to him for a rough kiss before I got out of his truck. “Got to keep up pretenses baby” he said, looking pointedly over his shoulder to where Angela and Claire were standing by the front window with grins on their faces. I stumbled out of his truck and walked into the house before I was bombarded by questions from Angela and Claire. “Oh my god” Angela shouted “how did you not tell us about him?” I shrugged my shoulders and gave what I hoped was a sheepish smile.

“He is so frickin hot.” Claire said as Angela nodded in agreement. “Does he have any friends?” they asked in unison. I couldn’t help the automatic shudder I gave in response to that question, but quickly tried to cover it up. “No, none like him at least.” I laughed wryly. They both looked disappointed but quickly moved on to other questions. I kept up the story the best I could basically telling them it was new and we would see what happened. 

Saying goodnight, I quickly ran upstairs, grabbing my night stuff before heading to the bathroom for a shower. I turned the water up hot as it could go and scrubbed my skin raw. After the hot water started running out I climbed out of the shower and got dressed in my pajamas and headed back into my room. I crawled into my bed and let my silent sobs shake my body. I felt so degraded and humiliated after the evening’s events. I cried myself to sleep wrapped tightly in a warm cocoon of blankets. I fell into the deep dreamless sleep of the exhausted. My mind and body were so broken down it just shut down. 

Several hours into the night I was awoken by a hot hand clamping over my mouth and I let out a strangled shriek my heart pounding in my chest. “Shh.” A rough voice whispered. “Wouldn’t want anyone running in here, would ya?” I tried to take a deep breath to settle myself as reality sank in. 

Obviously one of the boys had decided to pay me a visit. In defeat I slowly shook my head against his chest. I was quickly flipped over onto my back and found myself staring up into Jared’s face. He removed his hand from my mouth and I breathed in some much needed air. “What are you doing here?” I whispered to him. He gave me an are you kidding me look. “What do you think I’m here for? Tea? I’m here for some pussy.” He sneered at me. Without further words he ripped off my pajama bottoms and slipped off his sweats before shoving his dick into me. I groaned in pain as he shoved into me. Jared continued thrusting quickly in me ignoring my pained expression. Keeping up his pace he snaked his hands under my top grabbing a breast in each hand and squeezing them tightly. He smiled at my groan. He moved his fingers to the ends of my breasts lightly catching a nipple in each hand between his thumb and forefinger. “Open your eyes.” He ordered. 

I opened my eyes and found myself staring directly into Jared’s eyes. Maintaining eye contact Jared got an evil smirk on his face. I had no time to react before he pinched each of my nipples between his fingers with a force that made me lose my breath. I gasped out a cry of pain trying to keep it quiet and tears leaked out the corners of my eyes. Without letting up the pressure Jared twisted both of his hands and quickly pressed his lips against mine to capture the involuntary scream that came tearing out of me. At the same time he thrust a final time into me before cumming. He gave my tits a final rough pinch before letting go and grabbing my bottoms, wiping his dick clean on them and throwing them into my face. He quickly pulled on his pants and climbed silently out my window. 

The next month passed in a blur with Paul coming to pick me up every few days for a “visit” and each of the guys taking their turns abusing my body. 

I came to dread any attention from Jared more so than the other guys. Jared got a lot of pleasure from causing me pain while fucking me. He always grabbed and pinched and twisted parts of my body to make me scream. Any time I gave him a blow job he took perverse pleasure in gagging and choking me with his dick holding me down on him as I struggled frantically for breath. While the rest of them were rough and crude with me, Jared took it to another level, reveling in hurting me. Though they all got a good laugh from the pain he caused me. 

After several more weeks of this endless cycle I reached my breaking point. I walked out of school and saw Paul standing by his truck. I don’t know what happened, but something snapped and I forgot all my reasons for continuing with them. “Fuck off Paul” I snarled at him. His eyes widened in surprise before he smiled back at me “I’m planning on it.” He said quietly so only I could hear. That made me see red. Ignoring my audience of Angela and Claire I yelled at him “No. I’m done. You can go rot in hell for all I care. No more. I’m through.” I raised my hand and slapped him hard across the face before turning and heading to my car. 

In stunned silence Angela and Claire followed behind and quickly climbed in the car as I sped away. I missed the dangerous glare Paul was leveling at my car. 

“What the hell was that?” Angela screeched. “I don’t know.” I said in shock. “I just snapped.” I smiled and felt the relief in my heart that I had ended it. “I’ve wanted to do that for a while though. He was a jerk.” I told them. “He seemed so nice.” Claire said in disbelief. “Looks can be deceiving Claire.” I told her. “He’s rotten to the core. Can we drop it now, please?” I asked. Seeing I was done talking about it, they agreed. 

For the next couple of days I nervously jumped at every sound and watched every movement around me suspiciously anticipating a reaction to my mutiny. After two weeks of no response I began to relax. I couldn’t believe it was that easy all along.

I should’ve known better. 

On Friday night I was sitting alone in my room. Angela was on a date and Claire was working. My foster mother and her son were out as well, so I was enjoying the peace and quiet. I had my IPOD in and was lying with my eyes closed on my bed relaxing when I was grabbed tightly a hand clamping down on my mouth. I struggled against my captor as I was pulled off the bed towards the window. In a fluid motion my captor lifted me into his arms and jumped out the two story window landing softly and easily. I had buried my head in my captor’s chest in anticipation of falling and getting hurt. When I realized we had landed safely I leaned back and looked up to see Sam’s angry face and I gulped. We arrived at his truck, which was parked in the woods on an old dirt road no one used anymore. He roughly threw me into the passenger seat without a word before coming around to the driver’s side and heading towards the house on the beach. As the ride continued my anger and nerve came back.

“I thought I told you guys to fuck off.” I said snidely. “I’m done with this shit.” I saw Sam’s jaw clench tighter and shivered in fear. But I didn’t let him know that. 

“After tonight if you decide you’re done we’ll leave you alone.” he said. I snorted “Might as well take me back now. Nothing you can do will change my mind.” I retorted. Sam just smiled, “we’ll see.” he said. 

We pulled into the garage of the house and Sam came around to drag me out of the truck as I refused to go easily. Throwing me over his shoulder, Sam bypassed the living room and took me directly into a bedroom. He tossed me onto the bed, then laid down next to me clasping his hands behind his head. “When you change your mind, just say the word.” He said before closing his eyes. Ignoring him I looked around the bedroom. I had never been in here all activities so far had taken place in the front room or on the beach. 

I got off the bed so I didn’t have to be close to Sam. I noticed a TV in the corner of the room and saw it revealed a picture of the living room and was pointing directly at the couch. My brow knitted in confusion as I tried to figure out why they would have that. I heard a muffled laugh come from Sam and turned to stare at him. He looked back at me with an innocent expression on his face. 

I sighed loudly wondering how long he was going to make me sit here. I hoped he realized this was a waste of time. After like what seemed like forever, Sam straightened up on the bed.

“Oh, what’s this?” Sam said in mock surprise looking at the TV. Whirling around I stared at the TV. Coming in the front door of the house was Jared. With him was Angela. 

He was holding her hand and leading her to the couch. I gasped in shock. “Would you like a drink?” we heard him ask her. I dropped to my knees, watching the screen in disbelief. Jared got her a drink before walking to the TV to pop in a movie. He looked directly into the camera and give it a wink before turning back to Angela and sitting right next to her on the couch with their bodies touching. I saw Angela blush and give a small giggle. The movie began and after about twenty minutes Jared stretched his arm around Angela’s shoulders and pulled her against his side. She went willingly. I willed myself to calm down trying to figure out what game they were up to. I tensed as Jared leaned in to kiss Angela on the cheek and sighed in relief as he leaned back to watch the movie again. It wasn’t long before his finger started trailing along her collar bone brushing it gently and swiping his finger along her neck. Jared then puts his hand on her face and guided her to his mouth kissing her. Angela kissed him softly before attempting to pull back. 

But Jared didn’t let her and pressed his lips hard against her, forcing his tongue past her lips. I saw panic cross Angela’s face and she pushed uselessly against his chest. “Jared, please stop. I’m not ready for this.” I heard her say breathlessly. “Oh please,” Jared growled. “Why’d you come back to my place if not for this?’ 

I moved closer to the screen wanting to scream. I hoped he would stop and they were just taunting me. Jared leaned over Angela and pressed her down onto the couch, his heavy body covering hers. He continued kissing her and his hands left her face, trailing down to her breasts. I saw Angela jerk as his hands grabbed her chest. 

“No.” she shouted. “Stop. Now.” Angela started crying as Jared got more aggressive with her. I watched in horror as he ripped her shirt open and reached down to unbutton her pants. Angela struggled against Jared frantically. I heard her cry in pain as Jared manhandled her. I couldn’t take it anymore. I saw where this was going. Angela was going to be my replacement if I didn’t stop this. 

“Stop this please. You win.” I cried frantically to Sam. A triumphant grin came on his face and he got off the bed. Schooling his face Sam slammed open the bedroom door. 

“Jared.” He shouted angrily. “What the fuck are you doing, get off her.” Sam ran over to the couch and pulled Jared off of Angela grabbing and dragging him to the bedroom door and shoving him through it. Jared grinned at me before sauntering towards the bed.  
He sat on the end of it and pulled his dick out, motioning me towards it. I glanced back at the TV to make sure Angela was going to be okay. “You okay.” I heard Sam asked in a concerned voice and I saw Angela’s shaky nod. “C’mon I’ll give you a ride home. I’m really sorry about Jared. I’ll be having a nice discussion with him about how to treat a lady when I get back.” I heard Jared snort at that line. 

I turned back to Jared and got on my knees in defeat. I began to give Jared head, trying to block off my emotions and thoughts. “You know Paul is really pissed off at you.” Jared shared as I sucked his dick. “He has some plans for you.” I shivered in fear as I continued to give head. “All of us are really pissed off actually.” I sighed, trying to ignore his talking. “We tell you when we’re done with you, not the other way around.” Jared said gripping my hair to emphasize his point. “But don’t worry. We have something planned for you to punish you.” I didn’t form a response as Jared shot his load into my throat.

As I sat back on my feet I heard the bedroom door open behind me. “You here to teach me how to treat a lady?” Jared scoffed. I heard a throaty laugh from Sam as he walked over to the bed. Sam shoved him off the bed with another laugh. Jared got off the floor and walked out of the room. 

“Get on your back” Sam commanded, pointing to the bed as he stripped off his jean shorts. I stood up and undressed before laying down on the bed. “Spread em.” He said impatiently. I opened my legs and Sam knelt in between them, stroking his dick in his hand. He placed the tip of his dick at my entrance and paused before shoving his dick in. Sam pounded into me furiously gripping my hips, leaving hand print bruises on them. As he was nearing his finish he pulled his cock out of me and straddled my chest, blowing his load on my face again. I cringed at the feel of the warm cum covering my face. Sam climbed off of me and pulled on his shorts before walking out. I sat up and shuddered as drops of cum fell off my face into my body. I looked for something to wipe with, only to notice Sam had taken my clothes out with him. Resigning myself, I walked naked out of the room, hurrying into the bathroom where I splashed warm water on my face washing all Sam’s remnants off of me. Gripping the edges of the sink I tried to pull myself together before facing Jared and Sam again. I took several deep breaths and gathered up my strength before opening the bathroom door and walking into the living room. 

J ared and Sam sat on the couch, beers in hand, watching a late night television show. They didn’t even acknowledge my presence as I walked into the living room. “Can I have my clothes?” I asked Sam seeing them bundled next to him on the couch. Raising an eyebrow at me he smirked before replying. “What do you say?” he said. Jared snorted. Gritting my teeth I spat out, “please.” “please what?” Sam asked with a grin. “Please may I have my clothes back.” I said slowly. He flung my clothes at me. I scooped them off the floor and quickly dressed. “Can I please have a ride home now?” I asked them. 

“Quick learner.” Jared nodded approvingly before standing up. “I’ll take her.” He grabbed Sam’s keys off the counter and pushed me towards the garage.

Jared pulled out of the garage and headed towards my house. After several minutes of silence, he looked over at me. “Next Saturday you are staying the night with us.” I started to protest. “Shut it.” He said. “find a fucking excuse and make it happen.” He glared at me and I meekly nodded my head in agreement. “Paul is going to pick you up at 10 a.m. so be ready.” He said in parting as he pulled in front of my house.

“Oh and tell Angela I said hi.” He said waggling his eyebrows. I slammed the truck door and stormed towards the front door. What an asshole. 

“Where have you been?” Claire asked the moment I walked in the door. “Oh, I made up with Paul so I snuck out for a while.” I told her. She narrowed her eyes at me not quite believing me, but decided to drop it. “Ang needs us, she had a horrible date tonight.” She said. My stomach dropped at the mention of her date. “What happened?” I asked “Bastard tried to rape her.” Claire spit out. I blanched at the word rape before forming an appropriate response.

“Oh my god, is she okay?” I said, hurrying towards the stairs to Angela’s room. “Yeah, the jerk’s roommate pulled him off her.” Claire responded as I burst into Angela’s room and wrapped her into a hug. “Oh honey, I’m so sorry.” I sobbed to her. I was apologizing for both what happened and the why. “I’m okay Em.” She soothed me. “His roommate stopped him before it went too far.” I sniffled and hugged her tighter.

“I’m so glad you're okay. I couldn’t stand anything happening to you.” She hugged me back and Claire joined us. We sat hugging and talking for a couple of hours before we all fell asleep together. 

The following Saturday I was dressed and nervously waiting for Paul on the front step of my house. I hadn’t seen Paul since I had slapped him and told him to fuck off. I knew from Jared that he was not happy with me. I saw the familiar black truck turn onto my street and walked towards the end of the driveway. As he braked to a stop I pulled open the truck door and hopped in. I slammed the door and reached for my seatbelt securing myself before staring straight ahead out the window ignoring Paul as we drove. I was startled by the truck suddenly coming to a stop. In confusion, I looked around and noticed we were in the middle of the woods in a clearing. I chanced a peek at Paul and wished I hadn’t. His jaw was clenched tight and cold hard eyes were glaring murderously at me. I looked at the vast forest around us and began to fear for my life. Seeing the panic enter my eyes Paul let out a dark chuckle.

“Don’t worry I’m not gonna kill you out here.” He told me before coming around to my side of the truck. Paul pulled open the door and dragged me out. Pulling me along by my arm Paul pinned me up against a tree. I could feel the bark biting into my back as he pushed me harder against it. “I really don’t like bitches slapping me.” He growled in my ear. “I don’t know where you get off trying to tell us what the fuck to do.” His hand struck the side of my cheek and I cried out. “And telling me to fuck off in public no less.” He slapped me on the other cheek. “I think you need to learn who the fuck you belong too.” Paul released me and stepped away. 

I fell to my knees, gasping. “Take off your clothes.” He ordered. I stood and quickly stripped not wanting to anger him further. “Turn around and hug the tree.” He directed pushing me towards it. I faced the tree and wrapped my arms tightly around it, wincing as the bark pressed into my sensitive skin. I felt Paul step up behind me, his dick pressing against my back. I braced myself for his invasion, but nothing prepared me for him shoving his dick into my butt. I screamed as I felt like I was being ripped apart. “This ass is ours.” Paul hissed into my ear as he thrust. “We do with it what we want, when we want to, for as long as we want.” He shoved harder up into me and I couldn’t contain another scream. I continued to moan in pain as Paul roughly took his pleasure from my body. After what seemed an eternity, he final shot his cum into me and pulled out of me. I dropped to my knees in disbelief, pricks of blood dripping down my body from the bark scraping me.

“I suggest you dress now unless you want round two.” Paul said snidely. After dressing quickly I got back into the truck with Paul. It hurt to sit and I tried to position myself in a way to relieve pressure on my sore backside. Paul noticed my discomfort and laughed. After a long drive, we arrived back at the beach house. Walking into the house in front of Paul I noticed all of the guys sitting around the living room drinking beer and I flashed back to the first night I had come across them. Shaking my head to clear it, I waited expectantly for the indication of who I was to service first. To my surprise Paul grabbed my elbow and pulled me into the bedroom. “Strip and lay down on your back.” He said. I quickly undressed and climbed into the middle of the bed before laying flat on my back.

 

Paul came around to the top of the bed. “Hand.” He said. In confusion, I reached my hand up to him only to try to jerk it back when he began tying a scarf around it. His face clouded with anger Paul jerked my arm back roughly jolting my body. He tied the scarf tightly around my wrist and tied the other end to the bedpost before repeating the action on the other side. Tears began sliding down my face as Paul grabbed my ankle and tied it to the corner of the bed and moving on to my other leg tying it down as well. I was completely vulnerable spread open on the bed. “What are you doing to me?” I asked in a shaky voice. With a smirk Paul responded “this is your group punishment for thinking you could just walk away from us.” In fear I struggled uselessly against my binding ties. I couldn’t imagine what they were going to do to me. 

“Don’t be so scared baby, you’re going to enjoy tonight.” Quil said from the doorway. I frowned at him in confusion. “Tonight we are all going to pleasure you. Everyone of us is going to take our turn making you orgasm.” He explained. I looked at him in disbelief before laughing “are you fucking kidding me?” I asked. “there is no way I am cumming from you guys raping me.” I yelled at Quil. “I think you will.” Paul smirked. “You aren’t going to be able to help it.” He said. “Not gonna happen, tie me up all you want, I won’t orgasm.” Quil smiled and walked over to the bed leaning down to whisper in my ear. “I think you will. Don’t worry, I like a challenge.” He sneered. I saw Jake, Jared, Embry and Sam gather in the doorway. 

“Here are the rules guys.” Sam started to explain. “Everyone gets 20 minutes to make Emily cum. You get one orgasm. Whoever makes her scream the loudest during her orgasm wins 100 bucks. And if you get her to scream out your name you get an extra 100 bucks. All sounds must be from pleasure, not pain…Jared, Paul.” He smirked in their direction as he aimed this last directive at them. They both shrugged their shoulders ruefully. I felt sick to my stomach. I couldn’t believe they were making a game out of this. There was no way I could come from their unwanted attentions. “Lastly, she has to stay in the position she is in, no untying or moving her into a different position.” Sam continued. “We will draw cards to determine order and there will be a 20 minute break between each guy to allow her to cool back down.” Sam produced a deck of cards and fanned them out. One by one each of the guys grabbed a card. After they had all drawn they were in the following order: Quil, Jake, Sam, Embry, Paul and Jared. 

With trepidation, I watch all of them leave the room except for Quil who leers at me from the doorway. Slowly he stalks towards the bed crawling on his knees between my legs, he leans over my body to whisper in my ear. “Ready for this baby?” he asks flicking his tongue over my ear lobe. I let out an involuntary shiver at the sensation. Quil leans away from me drawing his body away from me before settling himself with his mouth positioned between my legs. I flinch has his hot fingers spread open my pussy lips and one of his fingers brush across my clit. Without warning his tongue darts up and down my slit teasing my clit. I try to pull away from his mouth, but the ties on my ankles prevent any movement. Quil never pauses the frantic movement of his tongue and I start feeling tingly and hot all over my body. No, this can’t be happening. My breaths started coming faster as he darted his tongue all around my pussy sneaking inside me before flicking back up to tease my clit. I tried to steel my mind against the sensations, thinking of all the horrible things they had done to me over the past couple of months. My mind listened, but my body was betraying me. With each stroke of Quil’s tongue I was breathing heavier and my hips were involuntarily grinding back against his tongue. I let out a moan of pleasure and saw Quil smile against my pussy. 

Horrified, I tried to clamp my mouth shut by biting my lip so no sounds would escape me. Sensing I was close Quil shoved his tongue in and out of me quickly while stroking my clit with his thumb. I ground myself back against his tongue and fingers and started moaning without realizing it. Suddenly he removed his tongue from me and brought his mouth up to my clit, sucking it into his mouth and teasing it with his tongue. I screamed as an orgasm racked my body. Quil leaned away from me in satisfaction smirking at me as he climbed off the bed and walked out of the room. I heard the hoots and catcalls from the guys and my face turned crimson. 

“You have twenty minutes of rest.” Sam said from the doorway. “Don’t want anyone having an unfair advantage with you being so sensitive right now.” He said with a wink before walking back to the living room. Tears started falling from my eyes. I couldn’t believe I had orgasmed like that. I was so ashamed that he could make me come. He was a rapist and I had come from a little physical stimulation. Twenty minutes of self-flagellation later I looked up to see Jake walking into the room. 

I braced myself against his invasion, determined not to come again. Jake sat beside me on the bed and ran his fingers softly across my breasts and down my stomach before grazing them back up across my nipples. I watched disgustedly as my nipples pebbled up beneath his fingers. He tweaked the nipples gently, rolling them between his fingers before leaning down to flick them with his tongue and suck them into his mouth. I felt a familiar burning sensation building up in me and I tried to fight it back. Jake slipped one of his hands down in between my thighs. Sliding it in between my folds softly stroking down around my clit and dipping into my hole before sliding it back up. All the while he continued licking and sucking at my breasts, alternating between each. A soft moan left my lips again and my hips again began pressing against his fingers. I closed my eyes and tried to will my body to hold still, but I was fighting a losing battle. Still fingering me Jake kissed up my chest and up the side of my neck suckling on it and causing me to grind harder against his hand. I felt him slid a couple of fingers into me and begin finger fucking me. I started moaning continuously and Jake began to suck and bite on my earlobe. 

As I fell over the edge he moved to my lips and thrust his tongue into my mouth. With a mind of its own, my tongue met his meeting his thrust for thrust. I shattered around his hand, screaming against his mouth. As my orgasm high faded away, I realized with horror I was kissing Jake and quickly turned my head away from him. Jake gave an amused chuckle before climbing off of me and heading out of the room.

I immediately broke into sobs of self disgust. I couldn’t believe I came again and I willingly kissed Jake, my rapist. My arms and legs were beginning to get tired from being tied like this and I closed my eyes, trying to rest before Sam came for his turn. Sam came and made quick work of making me cum with a combination of tongue and finger action on my pussy that had me panting and moaning before I finally came with a screamed “oh god.” Sam laughed as he walked out of the room. “I think that should count for her calling my name.” he told the others with a chuckle. “And that’s the loudest so far.” 

Twenty minutes later Embry entered the room. Embry was the quiet one of the group, the unknown. He never said a word to me just used me and moved on. I had barely heard him speak, but he was always observing everything that was going on. Warily I watched him approach the bed silently. I watched him strip off his clothes and climb in between my legs with relief. I was positive I wouldn’t come from him fucking me. I never had before, so why would I now? I didn’t account for the fact that before no one was trying to make me feel any pleasure before. I tensed in anticipation of him sliding his dick into me and was surprised when he didn’t. Instead Embry reached down with his fingers and pressed his thumb on my clit and slid two fingers into me stroking them in and out. I could feel my pussy wettening around his hand. He continued stroking me making me wetter until I was coated in my own juices. Embry then withdrew his fingers and pressed his dick against me. But instead of putting it in he slid it up and down my slit the mushroom head brushing over my clit and teasing my opening. 

The sensations were overwhelming and I cried out in frustration. I was almost ready to beg him to stick his dick in me, but my mind revolted from the idea. He continued teasing me with his long dick rubbing over my clit. When I tried to push myself against him, he smirked at me and held my hips down on the bed so I couldn’t get any added pressure. I moaned in disappointment. Embry brought me to the edge and took me back so many times I was going crazy. Finally, he slid down my clit one last time and shoved his dick into me. I came instantly screaming as soon as his dick entered me “Fuck Embry.” I cried out. With a satisfied grin he pulled his dick out of me leaving me feeling empty. I lay there panting from the force of my orgasm for several minutes before awareness began creeping in on me. My mouth dropped in horror as I realized I had called out his name while I came. My entire foundation was being shaken tonight. What did it mean that my rapists were able to make me come, to make me call out for them as my body took its pleasure. I laid there numbly worried about what this meant about me.

“Time for the real party to start.” I heard from the doorway. I looked to see Paul standing in the doorway with a predatory gleam in his eye. I felt a little relief that Paul and Jared were remaining. These two guys would be too cruel to get me to cum. I remembered Sam’s playful teasing at them about causing cries from pleasure versus their usual pain. However, money is on the line and they are both very competitive guys. I didn’t think my mind would allow my body to forget the horrors they had put me through. Paul stripped off his clothes and climbed on top of me straddling my waist. My eyes inadvertently focused on his penis and at his knowing chuckle I raised my eyes to his. He leaned down to my ear. “You’re gonna be begging me to fuck, you by the time I’m done with you.” He said as I shivered at his words. “I ain’t gonna let you come till you scream my name and beg me to fuck you.” I shook my head in defiance at him. No way I would beg this asshole to fuck me. “I fucking hate you Paul” I spat at him. 

“Doesn’t matter.” He said smugly. Before he licked down my neck. I closed my eyes and lay deadly still as Paul continued his assault on my neck and earlobes. He kissed down my body licking my nipples and teasing them to hard peaks. He made his way down between my legs. His tongue began darting into my pussy licking all around it and I felt myself getting hot and tingly. Still licking my pussy he reached his hands up to my breasts rolling my nipples between his fingers on each hand. I bit my lip to stop a moan from escaping. Paul kept up his manipulations and before long I was straining off the bed towards his tongue. Smirking at me from between my legs Paul raised an eyebrow in silent question at me. Glaring at him I clamped my lips shut, causing him to chuckle before he renewed his efforts at getting me to beg. I held off for as long as I could, but Paul kept bringing me to the edge and backing off, over and over again and I was moaning frantically and arching towards him seeking relief. Tears were streaming down my face from the overload of feelings. Finally I couldn’t take it anymore. “You win” I screamed at him. Please fuck me now.” I asked. He shook his head and returned to torturing my pussy with his tongue. Several minutes later, I broke. 

“God Paul I need to come please, please, I’m begging you, please fuck me and make me come.” I cried out in shame. With a pleased smile he got on his knees and positioned his cock at my entrance. I eagerly pushed myself against his dick seeking my release. “Just remember to scream my name when you come.” He warned before slamming his dick into me. Paul thrust in and out of me quickly continuing to stroke my clit with his fingers. I felt myself falling over the edge and screamed Paul’s name loudly as I came around his dick. Paul thrust several more times before coming in me with a satisfied grunt. Climbing off me Paul walked out of the room “cha-ching baby” he said to the guys as he joined them in the living room. 

I lay still and silent for the next twenty minutes before Jared walked into the room with a smirk. “Not very good at holding back are ya?” he sneered sitting on the bed beside me. “So far you’ve come for everyone of us. Kind of makes you a slut, huh?” he asked me. “Coming for the guys that rape you repeatedly. Calling their names and begging them to fuck you just to get off.” He continued shaking his head in disappointment at me. I didn’t respond. I knew he was right. But I was glad that Jared was keeping true to form. It would make it impossible for me to orgasm.

“I had faith in you, but in the end you’re just a whore like every other chick.” Jared stood up and stripped off his pants before climbing in between my legs. He thrust his dick into me with no foreplay and began thrusting quickly. I was relieved he didn’t seem to be trying to make me cum. Opening my eyes, I watched him fucking me with detachment. He really was a good looking guy, the second behind Paul if I was being honest with myself. Too bad he was such a sadistic fuck. 

Suddenly I started feeling a familiar feeling in my stomach and I stared at Jared in shock as he continued thrusting into me. There is no way I was going to come just from him fucking me. He had fucked me a lot of times and I never felt this. I stared at him in confusion before I realized he was fucking me differently. Before he was just slamming his dick back and forth into me. Now I could see him rolling and rocking his hips as he thrust so he kept hitting different parts of me. I felt my orgasm building up in me and I closed my eyes in humiliation. 

“God you are a slut. I can feel you getting wetter around my dick.” Jared leered at me. He was right. I couldn’t believe I was getting off on him fucking me and calling me names. I felt tears burning down my face yet again as I began to come from him fucking me. I moaned loudly as I was coming which quickly turned into a scream as Jared rocked his hips furiously against my body, causing his dick to pound and hit just the right spot inside me. As he came Jared silently slipped his dick out of me slid on his pants. He reached into his pocket with a sneer and tossed a five dollar bill onto my belly. 

With a wink he turned and left the room. I stared at the money he had thrown at me in horror. He had just treated me like a whore. I felt sick to my stomach as I realized I was a whore after my actions tonight. Who else but a whore would come with six different guys, one after another. The guys left me alone tied to the bed all night and eventually I drifted to sleep in exhaustion. I was awoken by someone untying my hands. I showed no emotion as Quil untied me from the bed. I silently dressed and walked into the living room with my head hung low. I saw Sam handing out money. Embry got $100.00 for me calling his name. Paul got $200.00 for making me scream the loudest and calling his name. Paul led me out of the house to take me home. The ride was silent until he dropped me off. Before I could climb out of his truck he pulled me over to him and kissed me on the lips. “thanks for the $200.00 bucks.” He sneered into my ear before pushing me away and smacking me on my still sore ass. 

I climbed out of the truck and walked into the house. Everyone was gone and I had it all to myself. I walked into the bathroom and drew a hot bath, putting in lots of fragrances and bubbles. Climbing into the bathtub I leaned back and closed my eyes reflecting on the night's events. I was filled with self loathing and disgust. Reaching across the bathtub I picked up my razor blade. Staring at it contemplatively I ran my finger across the sharp edge before bringing it to my left wrist and slashing deeply across the vein. I watched in fascination as the blood spurted out into the bathtub, giving the bubbles a pinkish tint. I did the next hand and it fell against the rim of the tub. I felt myself getting light headed from the loss of blood watching the bathwater turn a pink color. The last thing I saw before fading to black was my wrist hanging over the edge of the tub dripping bright red blood onto the white tile floor. 

The end


End file.
